To turn into a snake
by Spiritwolfsky
Summary: "His the one im gonna kill." Gin swore this. The man who had stole from the Rangiku would pay. Gin didn't care how long it took or how difficult it may prove to be. He would see this man dead by his blade or die trying. Not good at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**So I wrote this story out of boredom. Lol I really have fallen in love with GinRan so I decided to write this story. Its more about Gin though and how he changes when he swears to kill Aizen. Ill try and update this story as much as possible. Please comment and tell me what you think. ^-^**

"Gin? Where are you going?" Rangiku asked wrapped up in a blanket.

Gin looked back at her and smiled.

"The fire's goin' low imma get more wood." Gin answered.

The girl looked over at the fire in front of her then back at Gin.

"Promise you won't be long?" Rangiku whispered.

Gin slightly frowned.

"Of course." He answered.

She looked back down at the ground and wrapped herself into the blanket tighter.

The boy let out a sigh and walked out of the shack into the cold crispy air.

Winter had just came and each night grew colder and colder. But the boy didn't worry about himself. All he worried about was Rangiku.

Ever since he had come home that day and found her body laid on the dirt beaten she had never been the same. He couldn't forget the faces of the soul reapers who had stole from her. He would make them pay. Pay and revenge his best friend. The soul reapers had done so much to her. Beaten, cut, and worst of all stole so much of her spirit pressure.

Too many times when Gin came home her eyes would be puffy and wet from the tears. At night she would have nightmares. He would wrap his arms around her when she would start stirring and kicking and hum into her ear until she finally settled.

Rangiku would never know how much pain it had caused him to just see her cry, to just see her seem so scarred. He missed her true smile and playful laugh.

The boy hadn't even noticed how far he roamed from the small shack. He let out a small sigh and began searching the ground for wood. He picked up a stick in his hand and looked it over to see if it was worth burning. That's when he heard them.

Curious the boy looked over at big bush that he heard voices from. He pushed back a few leaves and saw them.

Soul reapers. The same soul reapers that had hurt his Rangiku. They were bowed down in front of a man with brown curly hair handing him... Rangiku's spirit pressure. Anger filled his body, his blood turned cold.

'His the one, his there boss.' Gin thought.

He opened his eyes fully to get a better look at his new enemy.

'His the one... I'm gonna kill.'

That was his vow, and Gin had no intentions of leaving it.

Half of his body dared him to charge out to the man but Gin was to smart. He was too clever. This man was a soul reaper, well he would become a Soul Reaper too. He would earn this mans trust. He didn't care how long it took. All Gin wanted was to see this man dead by his blade. This he swore this was a vow that he made to himself.

At one point the man almost seemed to sense him so Gin left. He grabbed a few pieces of wood and headed back to the shack. When he returned Rangiku was asleep.

Gin placed the wood into the fire then lifted his friend and placed her on the sleeping mat they shared. He studied her sleeping features for a minute then rolled over to his side.

All of a sudden she began to whimper and kick. Gin let out a deep sigh and rolled back over to the girl. He wrapped his long arms around her. The girl gripped onto his kimono as a few tears escaped her eyes. He rubbed the back of her head and began to hum. Almost 30 minutes passed and the girl began to settle.

He looked back down at her sleeping body. She had her head buried in his chest and was still clenching his kimono.

The boy frowned and opened his eyes. He leaned down to her head and whispered into her ear,

"I swear Rangiku I will revenge you. I will get back what was tooken from you."

He hugged her tighter and buried his nose into her hair.

"I swear I will, even if it kills me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I got a new chapter up. Sorry this one is short. I promise ill make them longer in time.**

Few nights later~

Rangiku's eyes shot open from the burst of cold. She shivered then patted the side of the mat where Gin was supposed to be, but he was missing.

"Gin?" She asked looking around the dark room. Still no trace of him.

She crawled over to the door way of the shack and looked down onto the snow.

'Footprints.' She thought.

No doubt they were Gin's. She sulked her shoulders and looked away from the tracks with a deep frown.

"Why do you always run off? Gin, where are you going?" She whispered.

Without thinking Rangiku stood. She slipped on her sandals and stepped into the night. She ran her body shivering following the footprints.

Finally she saw the silver haired boy in the distance.

"Gin!" She shouted out.

The boy stopped not turning around.

The first thing the girl noticed was the Shinigami robes he was wearing.

"Where were you Gin? Is that a shinigami robe? Where did you get that?" She asked all at once.

Gin took a deep breath.

"I've made up my mind." He started, "I'm gonna become a Shinigami and change things." He looked back at the girl whose eyes widened to see a splat of blood on his cheek.

"So things will end without Rangiku having to cry." He turned his head back around as soon as he finished and began to walk off again.

Rangiku still in shock, looked back from the way she came then back at the boy.

"Gin..." She whispered but the he didn't hear her.

"Gin I'm coming too." She said stopping the boy once more.

"Gin your all I got. My friend, my family, my home. I'm not just gonna let you walk away." She stated clenching her fist sightly.

Gin opened his eyes at her then sightly smiled.

"Then let's become Shinigamis together." The boy offered holding out his hand.

Rangiku sadly smiled and took his hand.

He lifted the black robe up and put the other side of it on her.

She wrapped in it tighter trying to warm up.

She took one last glance at where they had lived for so many years, then they left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so this chapter is much longer then the rest. Please mind any mistakes I didn't have much time to look back over it.**

"Wow Gin I can't believe we actually made it!" Rangiku exclaimed as the two entered the academy with a lot of other new students. Gin chuckled and walked along with his friend.

They had passed the entrance exam on their first time admittedly putting them in the top class.

"Ah here we are Gin!" Rangiku chirped stopping in front of the room with a broad sticking reading "one".

They took one last look at each other and stepped into the room.

There were many other students already seated talking to one another.

Gin couldn't help but feel a little nervous. He wasn't one for big crowds. But Rangiku was the opposite. She seemed so happy and excited which helped him stay calm as well. They looked around for a second then found two empty seats near the front of the class. Rangiku sat down first then Gin.

"Aren't you excited?" Rangiku asked the boy beside her.

"It's just the academy Ran-chan. Isn't like we're Soul Reapers yet." Gin chuckled.

"I know but we're gonna be!" The girl chirped.

The class had yet to begin. Gin waited patiently as he watched more and more students enter the room.

Rangiku was the opposite. She began to impatiently tap the desk rapidly growing more and more bored and beginning to become nervous as so many students entered the room. Although the tapping began to ignore the silver hair boy slightly. He finally turned back over to the girl and placed his hand on hers to stop her from tapping.

"Calm down." He said softly with a small smile.

Rangiku slightly blushed and smiled back.

"Sorry Gin. I'm just bored." She replied.

Gin smiled a little more and took her hand into his placing his other hand on top of hers.

"I know ya nervous too." He said.

Rangiku eyes slightly widened as her face became a new shade of red.

"Your nervous?" She asked.

Gin nodded and slightly laughed at her expression.

"Don't worry Ran-chan I'm here. There's no need to be nervous." Gin hummed.

Rangiku smiled at him and he placed her hand back into her lap.

"Almost everyone is so much older then us." Rangiku whispered looking around the room.

Gin nodded with agreement.

"Yea but don't worry bout it. I'm sure they don't bite."

"I know that." Rangiku replied, "it's just I don't know."

Gin arched a brow then frowned.

He looked around the room some more as his eyes landed on a certain raven haired boy.

He smiled back at the girl.

"We're not the only young ones here." Gin chirped.

Rangiku looked at him with a arched brow.

"Look." Gin said pointing to the boy who was just sightly older then them, sitting by himself on the row in front of them.

"Oh I guess you're right." Rangiku replied feeling just a little more calm.

"Yea see Ran-chan were not alone."

The girl smiled at him.

"I know that idiot, I'm just a little nervous."

Gin laughed.

"I know. I am too." Gin replied.

After the room was completely filled their sensei had came in.

Rangiku put her full intention on the man while Gin just let out a bored yawn.

Days went by. Each day Rangiku learned how stressful life at the academy's actually were. But for Gin it was different. Half the time the boy would sleep during class yet he excelled in everything. He could destroy an entire target with a hado, beat higher classed students when fighting with staffs. Rangiku had to admit she was a little jealous of the boy. She would work and work yet always one step behind him.

Today was bit of a different day. Today the students had been assigned to the world of the living to defeat fake hollows. It was something they only sent higher class students on so they could experience how it was actually working in the field.

All the students stood outside. They were each given a slip of paper that told them who they would be teamed up with.

The first person Rangiku checked was of course Gin, and by her delight they were in the same team!

"Yes!" Rangiku exclaimed giving her friend a small hug.

He laughed slightly then looked back down at the slip.

"Who you think is our third member?" Gin asked scratching the back of his head.

"Ahem." A voice said behind them.

They both turned around to see the sightly older preteen standing proud.

"Ah so Bya is our third member." Gin joked.

The raven haired boys face grew a bit darker.

"I've told you not to call me that! I'm a kuchiki! Do you know what that means?" Byakuya snapped.

"Does it look like I care?" Gin replied.

Byakuya growled at the smaller boy who merely smirked back.

"Alright cut it out you two." Rangiku said stepping in.

Gin looked back at her while Byakuya rolled his eyes.

They had three 6 year students lead the group.

They opened the sekaimon and were all orderly walking down the dangai everyone in there own group.

"Damn why do I have to do this I'm already a 6 year student." Byakuya whined.

"Maybe because yer dumb." Gin joked.

Byakuya sneered at him.

"No my grandfather always thinks it's a good idea since I'm the future captain of the 6th division."

"Then stop whining about it." Gin replied.

Byakuya let out a low growl and folded his arms.

They left the dangai and stepped into the world of the living.

They were each giving a, as much would say, useless sword.

All the groups were assigned to different places around the area.

The three students spread out from each other around the area waiting for one of the fake hollows.

Finally after a few minutes of waiting a spider like hollow came moving fast towards Rangiku. Her eyes shot up and she got in stance. As soon as the fake hollow got closer she leapt into the air attempting to slash it down. Although she missed about a foot. The girl cursed under her breath as the hollow turned and went the other way.

"Byakuya! It's coming towards you!" Rangiku yelled out.

Byakuya looked up and let out a sigh.

"Too easy." He mumbled gripping onto the hilt of his blade. He brought his sword up getting ready to slash it down when all of a sudden he heard a HADO chant in the fake hollow hit by a red ball of light completely destroying it.

The preteen's eyebrow twitched. He turned his head to see Gin smirking at him.

"Shouldn'' get so cocky." Gin laughed.

"Why you..." Byakuya growled.

Rangiku rolled her eyes. Before she knew it the two were having a war on who could destroy more of the fake hollows.

In the end the two had destroyed the same amount of the fake hollows and Rangiku none.

They heard the announcement to meet back up and with that the three began to leave.

Rangiku walked behind the two feeling disappointed from her outcome. Sensing her disappointed, Gin slowed down to walk beside the girl.

"Ya ok Ran-chan?" He asked.

The girl nodded and looked away from the silver haired boy.

"Come on Ran-chan. I can tell yer upset." Gin said in a small whisper.

Rangiku sighed and looked up at her friend.

"I'll tell you later, ok?" She whispered back.

She didn't want to talk about what had upset her in front of Byakuya who was only a few feet ahead of them.

Gin nodded and looked back ahead of him.

All of a sudden he grew really dizzy. He stopped walking and grabbed his head.

"Gin? Are you ok?" Rangiku asked worried stopping beside him. Byakuya heard the commotion and stopped as well turning around towards the two.

Gin didn't reply he just gritted his teeth. All of sudden everything went black and he fell over.

"GIN!" Rangiku yelled catching the boy half way before he hit the ground.

She laid him on the ground keeping his head on her lap. Byakuya ran over as soon as he saw the boy fall.

"What's wrong with him?" Rangiku asked Byakuya frantically as she shook his body trying to wake him up.

Byakuya bent down beside the two looking over the smaller silver haired boy.

"I'm not sure." The preteen replied.

He stood back up and straight.

"I'll go get help!" He yelled as he ran off.

Rangiku nodded and looked back down at Gin.

He looked so peaceful.

For once he wasn't smiling and his features seemed relaxed.

She groomed his hair and held the boy in her arms as she waited for the preteen to return with help.

'Where am I?' Gin thought. He began to blink his eyes open to see nothing but a blue sky.

Squinting his eyes once again he began to sit up. There was a green field. The grass was about knee high. He looked around more to see a giant boulder. Something lured him towards the Boulder so he stood fully up and went towards. The boy now stood in front of the Boulder.

All of a sudden a flash of white flew over him and landed on the Boulder.

Startled Gin fell back into the grass. He looked back up his eyes fully open to see something incredible.

There was a fox, a huge fox. The creature's fur was white as snow with a light blue aura surrounding it.

He had long thin fangs and three long tails that swung around like wild snakes, Gin thought.

All of a sudden the fox opened its eyes. It the brightest blue eyes with one thin slit through the middle as his pupil.

"Gin Ichimaru." The fox hissed.

Gin frowned and stood back up on his feet.

"How do you know my name? Where am I? Where's Rangiku?" Gin asked.

The fox chuckled and sat onto the rock.

"I'm part of you. This is your inner world." The fox replied.

Gin's eyes widened to expose his light teal eyes.

"Are you my zanpakto spirit?" Gin asked.

The fox nodded his head then jumped off the rock in front of the boy.

The boy backed up a step. For some reason the fox somewhat scared him. It made his spine shiver.

The fox laughed then lowered his head.

"I was going to tell you my name." the fox remarked, "but I guess you're not ready."

Gin looked back up at the beast.

"What do you mean I'm not ready?" Gin growled.

The fox smiled then closed his eyes.

He stomped the ground with his paw causing the ground to shake.

Gin lost his balance and fell.

The boys eyes shot open. He shot himself up to feel he was in some sort of bed.

When he looked over he saw the blond headed girl sleeping in a chair beside the bed.

"Rangiku?" The boy whispered.

She shifted in her sleep and the boy let out a sigh.

He leaned back against the back of the bed.

He wasn't in his dorm he would imagine that when he passed out they would've gotten help.

Gin would assume they took him to the 4th division and Rangiku just refused to leave.

He looked out the window to see it was quite dark.

'How long have I been out?' The boy asked himself.

A vision of the snake like fox entered the boys head again.

He thought about each feature of the spirit. He then thought about the world they were in.

Such a big beast and pretty world Gin was curious to know the creatures name. But what he was more curious about was the power that the great fox held.

"Gin?"

The boy looked over to see the blond headed girl rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Rangiku." Gin acknowledged.

"Gin are you ok?" Rangiku asked staring at him.

"Yes Ran-chan I'm fine." Gin replied with a small smile.

Rangiku stared at his eyes. For once he kept them fully open as he just stared at the wall.

"Gin. They said you were in your inner world. Was it true?"

Gin looked back at the girl as soon as heard that.

"Who said that?" He asked.

"Members of the 4th division. That's where we are." Rangiku replied.

Gin looked back away.

"Oh well in that case yes I was." He said calmly.

Rangiku's face filled with interest.

"What was it like?"

Gin sightly chuckled.

"Everyone's different Rangiku. You'll see when yer time comes."

Rangiku let out a small pout.

"But I wanna know what yours like? Did you meet your zanpakto? What was it like? What's it name?"

Gin put his arm behind his head for support.

"I don't know his name. He didn't tell me yet. But all I'm gonna say that he was scary, very scary." Gin replied saying the last scary more quiet.

Rangiku studied his face then laid her head down on the bed.

Gin looked back at her then sightly laughed.

"I'm guessing we're stuck In her till morning huh?" Gin started.

Rangiku nodded her head in response.

"Well then I don't want ya sleeping in that chair it looks uncomfortable."

Rangiku looked back up at him.

"There's plenty of room up here for the both of us. Come here Ran-chan I don't bite." Gin offered lifting the blanket up for her.

Rangiku hesitated for a second but then smiled with a small blush.

She climbed into the bed with the boy climbing under the blanket beside him.

Gin chuckled then hugged the girl beside him. Rangiku jumped as he buried his nose into her golden locks of hair.

"You mean so much to me." Gin whispered in her ear his voice deep and passionate.

Rangiku turned a new shade of red and hugged him back.

"Same to you Gin." She replied.

She relaxed in his arms and buried her face into his chest. Gin smiled and hugged her tighter. After a few minutes of laying in his arms Rangiku decided to speak up.

"Gin?" She whispered to see if the boy was still awake.

Gin replied with a "hm" as he shifted his legs over.

"Can we talk?" She finally asked.

Gin looked down at her.

"About what?"he asked.

Rangiku shrugged in response not looking up at him. In truth she missed the times when they only had each other. Every Time they saw one another it was at the academy or maybe a few minutes after class. They both had separate dorms and different dorm mates.

Rangiku shared a room with a girl who was a little older then her. The girl had black hair and like Rangiku she was there for her first year but she was in the lower class. Gins roommate was a 3 year student who had red messy hair. The student was much older then the boy and found Gin to be creepy and tried to avoid him as much as possible.

But Rangiku missed when they only had each other. She loved her roommate like a sister but she would never trust to open herself up to her like she could with Gin. No one would ever be able to replace him.

Gin studied her face as she thought.

He smiled at her features then decided what he wanted to talk about.

"What was upsetting ya so much earlier?" Gin asked.

Rangiku eyes widened as she recalled her promise to tell him later.

She shifted in his arms which caused Gin to arch a brow.

"C'mon Ran-chan you can be honest with me." He hummed.

"It's stupid." She replied.

"If yer upset about it then it's not stupid to me."

Rangiku looked away from the boy and sightly pushed away from him.

"Rangiku." Gin said deeply.

She let out a sigh and looked away from him.

"It's just how you and Byakuya had defeated all those fake hollows and I killed none." She finally said in a whisper.

Gin looked back at her and frowned.

"I'm sorry Ran-chan I didn't mean to- I should've let you kill some too."

Rangiku shook her head.

"It's not just that Gin."

The boy opened his eyes and studied her as she started to hide her face into the blanket.

"Your so much better than me. You excel so much ahead of me. I want to stand by your side Gin, but I can't. I try so hard! But you don't have to try! Your such a better, smarter person then I am!" Her voice began to grow shaky as a few tears began to escape her eyes.

She covered her face with the blanket so he wouldn't have to look at her. The entire time Gin stood in shock with wide eyes as she poured herself out to him.

"Rangiku." He started, "you're not better than me. Don't ever say that." He reached over and brought her face up to look at him.

"You're the most amazing person Rangiku. You're beautiful, funny, smart, and the sweetest, nicest girl."

She began to blush as the boy continued. He licked his thumb and began to wrap the tears off her face.

"Rangiku, I'm not that good. Just because I'm good in class definitely doesn't mean I'm better then you. Please Rangiku never say such hurtful things about yourself. Your better then me in every way possible. Your the gold to my silver Rangiku. Never think such things."

She stared at him as a few more tears escaped her eyes.

Finally she lunged over to the boy wrapping her arms around his body and burying her face into his chest.

"I love you Gin!" She said all of a sudden without thinking.

The boys eyes widened at the statement and for a second he didn't know how to reply.

Rangiku couldn't believe she had all of sudden shouted that out to him and when he didn't reply it made her feel worst.

She shyly pushed back from him and looked up at him.

"Gin I-"

All of a sudden the boy leaned down and laid his lips onto hers. Rangiku's eyes widened as she felt the boys thin lips press into her full ones. He broke the kiss then looked her back in the eyes.

"I love you too." He whispered.

Rangiku blushed deeply still in shock at his actions.

He smiled at her then wrapped his arms back around her body.

"Let's go to sleep now Ran-chan." He whispered.

Rangiku slightly nodded still red as an apple and buried her face into his chest.

He smiled some more then settled his head more comfortably on his pillow.

The more Rangiku thought about it, the more she began to smile. She closed her eyes and dreamed about the silver haired boy that night.

 **First kiss! I always imagined it going down something like this lol, and we got to see Byakuya! I know he may seem pretty different in here but if you watch the episode with his younger self you'll see that he was much different and had a quick temper. Please comment and tell me what you think. Bye~**


End file.
